liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sample (258)
Sample, A.K.A. Experiment 258, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to annoy enemies by looping random sounds. His one true place is providing backbeats for an originally rhythm-less musical group. Bio Experiment 258 was the 258th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to annoy Jumba's enemies by recording random sounds that he hears and replaying them in loops. 258 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 258's pod landing on a golf course. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a golfer mistook the pod for a golf ball, it was whacked into a pond, activating 258, who sampled the noises of a parrot and a frog, scaring the golfers. 258 then made his way to town, where he was almost caught by Gantu. However, 258 was instead caught by the dogcatcher, who took the former to the dog pound, mistaking him for a dog. 258 was almost given by the dog pound to Merwin and Dean, two alien hunters, who planned to take 258 to an alien convention. However, when Lilo and Stitch arrived at the pound to get Stitch his shots, Merwin and Dean, seeing that Stitch was an alien try to grab him to take him to the convention as well. When Lilo saw 258, she decided to take rescue him from the two alien hunters. Lilo, Stitch and 258 managed to escape but Merwin and Dean caught up. However, Gantu intervened causing Merwin and Dean to try to catch him as well and chase him, forgetting about Stitch and 258. Soon later Lilo, Stitch and 258 arrived at home where Jumba explained 258’s powers. Due to his powers, Lilo decides to name 258 “Sample.” However, Gantu came looking for a place to hide. When Merwin and Dean came into the Pelekai house, Lilo, Stitch, and Sample escaped, but Gantu was captured by Merwin and Dean. Lilo, Stitch, and Sample went back to rescue Gantu, but Stitch and Sample were caught and put into container pods by Gantu, Merwin and Dean. Lilo, Stitch and Sample were taken to the alien convention where Merwin and Dean planned to have Sample and Stitch be shown in front of an audience to prove aliens were real. However Stitch escaped and released Sample. Gantu unsuccessfully tried to stop them from running away. Lilo then found Sample a one true place providing back beats for the band Fox Roswell. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Sample, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Sample participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Sample is usually happy and easily amused by his own music and any other sounds. His perky attitude may be a result of him being blissfully unaware of the situation at hand. He also shows great curiosity towards any sound that is not familiar to him. He also doesn't like to listen to directions and just tends to do his own thing. Sample doesn't have a voice, but he finds a way to communicate through his beats, head nods, and basic hand signals. Biology Appearance Sample is a bright orange koala-like experiment with a wide mouth, a big round nose which functions as a microphone, black pupil-less eyes, and big round ears resembling speakers. Special Abilities Sample can record any sound he hears and play it through his mouth and ears with other recorded sounds in loops and backbeats. Weaknesses TBA Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series